


reckless, but impressive

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Missing Scene, post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: The van needs repainting, and James needs to get new friends.





	

“- _oh, and the van needs repainting_.”

“Why- LEFT, down the creepy alley- okay, right- right- they should be-”

“ _I’ve got them_.” 

Sinking back in his chair, Winn stabs the keyboard with his index finger to flick through local camera feeds until he gets a clear shot of Guardian and the robbers. The fight doesn’t even seem to take much effort- two of them are out cold after they get a shield to the face, and the third smacks into the wall with a satisfying crunch.

He’ll admit that holding up a takeaway four streets over from where Winn parked up is bad luck, but threatening a pregnant woman with a machete was a choice. They were getting ready to call it a night, nearly 3am, but there wasn’t a chance in hell either of them could let that go when Winn caught it on the scanner.

The Guardian props the three of them up against the wall, handcuffing them to each other and a drainpipe. Popping his headphones on and settling in to listen to the police scanner, he skips through the channels, but nothing in progress is being reported.

“Why are we repainting the van, by the way?”

“ _You’re repainting the van. It’s your van_.”

“Dude, you’re the art guy. I sew, you photo. Slash paint.”

“ _I don’t paint_.”

“I bet you paint.”

“ _I don’t paint_.”

Once he’s checked the handcuffs are secure, the Guardian jogs off screen and Winn takes that as his cue to let the cops know where the robbers are, hammering out an message that’ll pop up on most cops’ cells. Sometimes, he has really good ideas, and stealing personal information to get in touch with on-duty officers from burner cells is definitely one of them, but the PD should really look into a better security system. At least a few more firewalls.

James climbs in the back of the van, shutting the doors and easing his helmet off, forehead dripping with sweat. Winn grimaces- he knows he needs to work on the ventilation, but he hasn’t had the chance to look at it yet. He can’t exactly pull it out in a spare minute at the DEO.

Chair swivelling to face James, Winn pulls the headphones down. “So, why’s the van getting repainted?”

“There was a pretty interesting photograph submitted to CatCo. Some kid, amateur photographer, reckons this pretty conspicuous ‘Star Spangled’ van follows after the Guardian all the time. He got some photos of it.”

Face scrunching up, Winn squints at James. “…really?”

“I bought the rights to them,” James shrugs, “but you really should paint this thing.”

“Can’t CatCo’s property be used by anyone? Like, up to and including Snapper?”

“James Olsen bought the rights, not CatCo.” He kicks his boots off, sighing, and Winn relaxes, head resting against the back of the chair.

Mr Perfect always thinks of everything.

“Oh, and my PA keeps asking if I can do evening meetings.”

“What- can’t you?”

James grins. “That’s when I nap, man. Gotta get those forty winks. Don’t you do that?”

“There’s usually some end-of-the-world thing happening then. Evil people aren’t big on getting things done before lunch,” Winn says, and the headphone starts buzzing. Pressing one pad to his ear, he listens to them send cops their way.

“When do you sleep?”

“Oh, y’know. When I can.” Getting up, he clambers into the driver’s seat and gets the engine going. “By the way, Kara said go kick some ass, so I think we’ve got her blessing for all our shenanigans.”

“She did?”

“Yup. Well, she said ‘be safe’. Same thing.”

James snorts, and Winn sets off, driving slow. Getting pulled over for speeding would be a really dumb reason to get caught. He hears James unzip the suit, starting to get back into his normal clothes, and Winn glances in the rear-view mirror to catch his eye. 

“You say your PA’s getting suspicious?” 

“I’m going to tell her I’ve got a girlfriend or something, she’ll be thrilled.”

Winn grins. “I’m your girlfriend?”

“Apparently,” James says, deadpan, balancing on one leg to get his second in.

Yanking on the wheel, Winn hears the thud as James topples over, swearing and cursing Winn’s name. Trying not to laugh out loud, Winn steadies the van while James tries to stumble to his feet to swot him.

Winn swerves again, and James gives up, splayed across the floor.

“I hate you.”

“Hashtag superfriends.”

“You’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is a series now apparently not sure how that happened I'm working on a Maggie one rn


End file.
